Temptation
by Niko Mane
Summary: What will happen when Itachi and Sasuke's parents are gone for a week? Gosh I hate summaries. ItaSasu you no likie you no readie!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Uchiha Itachi loved his otouto more then a brother should. He knew it too; it had started when he hit puberty at 13. For a long long time he had struggled with denial but eventually he came to accept it. He was 15 now and Sasuke was 10. Perhaps it was a good thing that he had been able to realize his feelings, but it also made it more and more difficult to control himself.

One time Sasuke had been sitting in his lap, eating a piece of chocolate and watching a butterfly land on the windowsill. He was so adorable, it took all of Itachi's willpower not to ravage the boy right then and there. In front of their parents no less.

"Onee-chan! Wake up!"

Itachi opened his eyes slowly to see Sasuke sitting on his bed, smiling brightly. He was so beautiful, with his soft peachy skin, rosebud lips and obsidian eyes shining with excitement.

"What is it Sasuke?" he sighed, sitting up.

"Mother and Father are gone." Sasuke answered.

"What do you mean, gone?"

"They went away. I forgot why. Something to do with negotiations with the Sand Village." He shrugged. "They said they'll be gone a week."

Sasuke hopped off his bed and bounced out of the room. Itachi sighed and looked out the window, squinting from the sunlight. It was a beautiful day that promised an even more beautiful week. The sky was clear except for a few white puffs of cloud. _'I wonder if I'll be able to control myself.' _He wondered, watching a crow that was perched on a branch outside. A whole week alone with Sasuke. Damn hormones.

"Ahou!" squawked the crow before flying off.

Suddenly a little devil Itachi appeared on his shoulder.

"Come on, you know you want to!" It said in his ear, grinning. "This is your chance… Throw him on the bed and fuck his brains out!"

"No!" said Angel Itachi, who appeared on his other shoulder. "Think about his feelings!"

"Oh come on, who cares about the runt?" Devil Itachi growled.

"You stay out of this devil boy!"

"Up yours angel cake!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on!" Itachi said. They both looked at him. "I would never do anything to hurt Sasuke. You both should know that."

"Exactly!" Angel Itachi said triumphantly.

"Oh come on, if you don't someone else will." Devil Itachi snarled. Itachi frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean? I won't let that happen."

"Onee-chan? Are you talking to someone?" Sasuke said, poking his head through the doorway.

"Uh, no." Itachi said. The Devil Itachi and Angel Itachi had disappeared.

"Can we go to the park?" Sasuke begged, obviously forgetting about it.

"Sure, but you have to eat breakfast first."

"Yay!"

Devil Itachi appeared on his shoulder again. "You know you'll have to give in eventually." Then he was gone.

Itachi truly was losing his mind.

Sasuke sat with his elbows on the kitchen table, his chin resting in his palms. Itachi was bustling around the kitchen.

"I didn't know you could cook." He said, blinking. Itachi looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I only learned to make pancakes."

"Can I help?" Sasuke suggested.

"No, just stay there." He answered, pouring the batter into the frying pan. Sasuke frowned. Yes, he'd probably just get in the way…

After breakfast, they went to the park. Sasuke immediately headed for the swings, seeing that they were open. Since it was a beautiful Sunday, the park would soon be packed and it was a pain to wait for a turn. Sasuke loved the park, but he hardly ever got to go. He was always too busy training. Indeed, the park was soon filled with children.

"Let's pretend to be Shinoubi!" one kid said to his friend.

"Okay!" she said. "I wanna be from the Uchiha clan! You can be from the Huga clan!"

"Okay! Go, Byakugan!"

"Go Sharingan!"

"Ahou!" cawed a crow nearby.

Sasuke laughed as he watched the children throw sticks at each other. They had no idea what it was really like to fight like Shinoubi. Of course, Sasuke didn't know what an actual fight was like. Itachi did though. Sasuke looked over at him. He was sitting under a tree and appeared to have dozed off. _'It wouldn't surprise me if he's already killed someone.' _Sasuke pondered. He shook his head and kept swinging.

Something suddenly caught his eye. It was a small brown puppy, running into the bushes nearby. _'It must have gotten off it's leash.' _Sasuke thought, sliding off the swing and going after it. He went through the bushes and found himself near the edge of a forest. _'I didn't know there was a forest back here.' _He thought absentmindedly as he pursued the puppy.

"Hey, wait come back!" he called as it ran farther and farther into the forest.

Finally he caught up with it. The puppy had stopped running and was sitting on the ground in a clearing. He bent over to pick it up, but the second he touched it, the puppy disappeared with a poof.

"Huh? An illusion?" he said out loud. Then he noticed that the forest was very quiet. He was so far away he couldn't hear the children in the park. There weren't even birds chirping. He reached back and took out a kunai from his pack. Something was very, very wrong.

"Well well, you're pretty sharp aren't you little one?"

Niko Mane: Okay, I know it's really short but you see, when I first started writing it, it was supposed to be a one-shot. But I got MASSIVE writers block, so I want you're suggestions on what should happen. So please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Itachi slowly closed his eyes. The sun and nice breeze was lulling him asleep, and Sasuke was busy playing anyway. Most people think that Itachi wouldn't be the type of person to sit under a tree and doze off, but he liked relaxing as much as every other person on the planet. It's just that he never had much time to do things like that, what with missions and all.

"ONI-CHAN!!!"

Itachi's eyes snapped open and he leaped to his feet. He looked frantically around the park, thinking Sasuke must have fallen and hurt himself or something. But it was worse; Sasuke was no where to be found.

He ran through the park, looking for any sign of where Sasuke could have gone. Finally he spotted a faint footprint on the ground by the forest that was undoubtedly Sasuke's. He took off through the forest, following the rather obvious trail that his otouto made through the foliage.

Quite quickly, he came to a clearing. What he found there was Sasuke backed up against a tree and someone advancing on him. Itachi didn't hesitate for even a second. He rushed forward, sharingan activated and ready to kill the person who dared to try and hurt Sasuke. Unfortunately, the culprit leaped away just in time. _'Damn, this guy's fast!' _he thought angrily. He looked at the person who now stood in the shadows.

"Well well, if it isn't Uchiha Itachi." He heard the person chuckle. Itachi knew that voice…

"Orochimaru!" Itachi said, outraged. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh we were just going to have a little fun…" Orochimaru said, stepping out of the shadows. He licked his lips lustfully. "Isn't that right Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrank back against the tree with a terrified look on his face.

"You will NOT, EVER touch my otouto you slimy snake!" Itachi snarled. "Now get out of here before I kill you where you stand!"

"Fine. I'll leave." Orochimaru said, surprising Itachi. "But I won't give up that easily." And with that he disappeared with a poof. Itachi turned around.

"Are you all right Sasuke? Did he do anything to you?" he said.

"N-No…" Sasuke said, still shaking. "Who was that oni-chan?"

"It's not important. Just stay away from him okay?" Itachi said, leading him out of the forest. Sasuke nodded and clung to Itachi's arm like a barnacle to a rock.

"Oni-chan… You don't have any missions today do you?" Sasuke asked softly once they got home. Itachi frowned to himself. He did, in fact, have a mission later today. Surely Orochimaru wouldn't dare try and do anything while Sasuke was in here. At least he hoped he wouldn't. He sighed and turned to Sasuke.

"The strawberries outside in the garden are ripe. We are going to go pick them." He said, completely ignoring Sasuke's question. Sasuke seemed to forget about it too, because he immediately grinned and ran to the kitchen, yelling "I'll get some bowls!" Itachi smiled to himself, well not really a smile, more like a smirk but at least it was something. It wasn't long before Sasuke came pattering back, carrying some large plastic bowels and beaming brightly. And pick them they did, filling the bowels to the brim easily. Their mother had planted them many years ago in the back yard for Sasuke, and each year he would ask Itachi to help pick them. Most of the time he refused, to busy with missions and the like.

"They look so yummy!" Sasuke exclaimed as they washed them in the sink.

"Start eating them then." Itachi said. Sasuke grabbed a bunch and went outside to sit on the porch. It was pretty hot outside now, with cicadas buzzing loudly. Sasuke smiled happily as he popped the lush red berries into his mouth.

Meanwhile Itachi put the rest of the strawberries in the refrigerator. He looked around and his heart leaped in a brief moment of panic, seeing that Sasuke wasn't there. He rushed out onto the porch and sighed mentally in relief. Sasuke turned to look at him, a huge strawberry sticking out of his mouth, much too big to eat in one bite.

"Mmm?" he mumbled through the berry. Itachi smirked at his cuteness and before he knew what he was doing he sat down next to Sasuke and leaned close to him.

"That strawberry is too big for you. I'll help you eat it." He purred, taking the strawberry in his mouth, their lips just barely touching. They bit down at the same time, dividing the berry in two. Sasuke had the cutest blush on his face and he chewed and swallowed his half.

'_His lips taste better then the strawberry…' _Itachi thought to himself. He shook his head. _'No, I have to stop thinking like that.'_

Itachi suddenly felt something on his shoulder. It was Sasuke's head; he had fallen asleep. Itachi sighed and scooped him up carefully.

When Sasuke awoke, he was in his room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. "Oni-chan?" he called out. He received no answer, so he got up and started looking around. His footsteps seemed to sound quite loud as they broke the tense silence of the house. He jumped as he heard a clatter in the living room.

"Oni-chan, is that y-you?" he stuttered. No answer. Sasuke froze as he heard footsteps coming toward him.

Niko Mane: Yeah… it took me forever to update because I didn't get any ideas… XP well thanks to everyone who reviewed. Originally the person who attacked Sasuke but people seemed to think it would be interesting if it was Orochimaru, so there we go. Please please please review?


End file.
